11 Sierpnia 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Latające misie; odc.8 Pułapki; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 08:05 Legenda o Wilhelmie Tellu; odc.13 Labirynt; serial prod.nowozelandzkiej 09:00 Teleranek na wakacjach 09:25 Festiwal Rowerowy 09:30 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk 10:00 50 lat TVP; Wojna domowa; odc.8 Wizyta starszej pani; serial TVP 10:50 Przed Sopotem; Zucchero 11:15 Festiwal Rowerowy 11:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 11:50 Festiwal Rowerowy 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:15 Tydzień 12:40 Wiadomości 12:50 Studio sport; Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich 14:50 Festiwal Rowerowy 15:00 De Funes coraz młodszy; Skrzydełko czy nóżka; 1976 komedia prod. franc.; reż: Claude Zidi; wyk: Louis de Funes,Coluche 16:45 Książki na lato 16:55 Teleexpress 17:15 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; odc.31 -Miki na przechadzce 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Czas na dokument; Wędrówki z bestiami; odc.6-ost. Mamuci szlak; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 20:40 Jej dwa światy; cz.1; Best of Both Worlds; 2002 serial prod.angielskiej; reż: David Richards; wyk: Alice Evans,Jo-Stone-Fewings 22:00 Studio sport; Kronika ME w lekoatletyce; Monachium 2002 22:20 Uczta kinomana; Moskwa nad rzeką Hudson; Moscow on the Hudson; 1984 komedia prod.USA; reż: Paul Mazursky; wyk: Robin Williams,Maria Conchita Alonso 00:15 Sportowa Jedynka 00:35 Studio sport; Wyścigowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski 01:05 Doświadczanie miłości; - Dziennik z podróży ks. Kazimierza Orzechowskiego - film dok. Zbigniewa Dzięgiela 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.17/22; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.56; serial TVP; powt. 09:45 VIII Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny - Kazimierz 2002 10:00 Podróż przez Amerykę Południową; odc.4 Andy 10:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wykwintny smak; powt. 11:20 W drodze cz.2; film fab.prod.australijskiej 12:55 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 13:15 Szansa na sukces; Anna Maria Jopek; stereo 14:10 Familiada; teleturniej 14:40 Złotopolscy; odc.392 Nic się nie zgadza; telenowela TVP 15:05 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 15:25 VIII Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny - Kazimierz 2002 15:45 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 17:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc.97 Zarobkowa turystyka; serial prod. TVP 18:10 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 VIII Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny - Kazimierz 2002 19:05 Za murami Watykanu; film dok.prod.USA 20:05 Koncert Galowy VIII Fest.Kultury Kresowej-cz.2 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Losowanie audiotele 22:40 Jest jak jest; odc.18/19 Weselna Kinder-niespodzianka; serial TVP 23:10 Tele-Maski 2002; Razem; spektakl; reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Edyta Olszówka,Piotr Machalica 00:00 Pozytywka; The Music Box; 1989 dramat prod.USA; reż: Costa Gavras; wyk: Jessica Lang,Armin Mueller-Stahl,Frederic Forrest 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 7.00 Tęczowy domek - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7.45 Dany opowiedz mi - serial przyrodniczy 8.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.35 Warszawa znana i nieznana 8.55 5 minut o... 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 9.45 Jubilerzy księżycowej poświaty - film fabularny, USA 11.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11.35 Smaki świata - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Wielkie romanse XX wieku 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12.45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 13.00 Msza Święta 14.00 Podróże z WOT 14.15 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14.45 Sfinks zagadki historii - film dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15.40 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Muzyka na żywo 16.05 Dokument TVP3 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16.45 Festiwal Piosenki Harcerskiej 2002 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - program katolicki 18.20 Powstanie warszawskie 18.30 Naszym zdaniem 18.40 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza 18.50 Słodkie kłamstwa - komedia obyczajowa, USA/Francja 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - przegląd wydarzeń 21.15 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21.45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Służewiec 2002 22.20 Kościół i świata - program katolicki 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.50 Siatkówka plażowa: Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Polski w Łebie i Kołobrzegu 23.40 Bezpieczne lato: Mistrzostwa Polski Ratowników WOPR 23.55 Windsurfing: Puchar Europy i MP 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (334) - magazyn muzyczny 07.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Magazyn religijny 08.00 Smocze opowieści (38) - serial animowany, USA 08.30 Psotny Bill (12) - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy 08.55 Szkoła przetrwania - program dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers (184) - serial fantastyczny, USA 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Słoneczny patrol (125) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.00 Winnetou i Apanaczi - western, Niemcy/Włochy/Jugosławia 13.40 Strażnicy miasta (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.35 Senny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dokumentalny, USA 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Polski Monopol Loteryjny Fortuna 16.05 Samo życie (81, 82) - serial 17.00 Program sportowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 V.I.P. (66) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21.00 WIECZÓR FILMOWY Z KAWĄ GALA: ZAWIESZENI NA DRZEWIE - komedia, Francja 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.45 Siostry i inni znajomi - dramat psychologiczny, USA 00.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Telesklep 07.55 Kapitan Planeta (4/52) - serial animowany 08.20 Konwój - film wojenny, USA 10.45 W okowach - Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - film kostiumowy, USA 12.50 Północ - Południe (23/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Legendy kung-fu (16/44) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.20 Styl - magazyn 15.50 Bohaterowie Teksasu - western, USA 17.45 Kto Was tak urządził? - mag. 18.15 Król przedmieścia (6) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Kwiaty we włosach - reportaż 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 ANANASY Z MOJEJ KLASY - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Adopcje - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Granice - serial dokumentalny 00.10 PAMIĘĆ ABSOLUTNA (7/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.20 Witajcie w Kapustowie! (8) - serial animowany 06.50 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa (8) - serial animowany 07.20 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze losy (2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 09.10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (36) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.40 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.10 Film fabularny (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 12.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Magazyn golfowy 14.00 Nuklearna bestia - film przygodowy, USA 16.00 Rycerz nocy 2 (3) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 16.50 Policyjny klan (11) - serial sens. 17.45 Dziennik 17.55 Informacje sportowe i pogoda 18.05 Diabli nadali (2) - serial kom. 18.35 Nowe wcielenie (22) - serial 19.30 Mapety i ich goście (5) - serial 20.00 JEŚLI DZIŚ WTOREK, TO JESTEŚMY W BELGII - komedia, USA 21.55 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.20 SupergOl - magazyn piłkarski 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści - mag. 23.15 Na wirażu (6) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 00.15 BRACIA KOMICY - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 02.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 02.45 STREFA P - magazyn muzyczny 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Słowo na niedzielę 07:05 M jak miłość; odc. 49; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski 07:50 Nowa Tradycja; Krakau Klezmer Band; relacja z koncertu 08:20 Biografie; Kobiela na plaży; program Andrzeja Kondratiuka 09:05 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Fryderyk Chopin - Nokturny; (STEREO); wyk: Tomasz Bartoszek - fortepian 09:35 Trójka hultajska; 1937 komedia prod. polskiej (85') (cz.-biały); reż: Henryk Szaro; wyk: Stanisław Sielański, Stanisław Woliński, Józef Kondrat, Antoni Szczerba - Ferski 11:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 13/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 11:30 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 14/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 12:45 Koncert w Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie; Allesandro Marcello - Koncert d-moll na obój, smyczki 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Ciechocinku 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie; odc. 2 /18/; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz 15:05 Graj z Kuroniem; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy (STEREO) 15:35 Święta wojna; odc. 14 - Agencja rządowa; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:55 Znasz - li ten kraj - Recital Andrzeja Cierniewskiego 16:20 Biografie; Kobiela na plaży; program Andrzeja Kondratiuka; powt. 16:55 Teleexpress 17:10 Szept prowincjonalny; Mala woda, wielka woda; magazyn 17:30 M jak miłość; odc. 49; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 18:15 Nie tylko o...; powt. 19:20 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 29 - Harcerska warta; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 VIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo 2002. Koncert Galowy cz. 2 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Opowieści weekendowe; Ostatni krąg; 1997 film fabularny prod. polskiej (56'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Daniel Olbrychski, Olga Sawicka, Romuald Szejd, Ewa Telega 23:25 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Stefania Grodzieńska; felieton 23:35 Ekstradycja 2; odc. 1 /9/; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Witold Dębicki 00:30 M jak miłość; odc. 49; serial TVP (STEREO); wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 01:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 29 - Harcerska warta; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 13/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:25 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 14/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 03:00 Opowieści weekendowe; Ostatni krąg; 1997 film fabularny prod. polskiej (56'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Daniel Olbrychski, Olga Sawicka, Romuald Szejd, Ewa Telega; powt. 03:55 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Stefania Grodzieńska; felieton; powt. 04:00 Ekstradycja 2; odc. 1 /9/; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis, Witold Dębicki; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:23 Pogoda; powt. 05:25 Stawka większa niż życie; odc. 2 /18/; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz; powt. 06:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; - koncert życzeń; program Doroty Szpetkowskiej; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 08.10 Clipsession - program muzyczny 08.35 Doktor Who (Doctor Who) (8/26) - serial SF, W. Bryt. 1963-89 (25 min) 09.00 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 09.25 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 09.50 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't Forget Your Passport): Quebec - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 (45 min) 10.40 Słoneczny konwój Tele 5 - program rozrywkowy 11.25 Auto Motor i Sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.50 Hakerzy (Bugs) (25/40) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Brain Farnham, wyk. Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, Craig McLachlan, Anton Lesser (50 min) (powt.) 12.40 Ten dom to nie hotel (Questa casa non e'un albergo) (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Pier Belloni, wyk. Sabina Ciuffini, Sergio Bustric, Novello Novelli (50 min) 13.35 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 14.00 Nasze zwierzaki - program dla miłośników zwierząt 14.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt (In the Wild) (6/10): Bob Hoskins i tygrysy - serial przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. (55 min) 15.25 Między nami pacjentami (Only When I Laugh) (17) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Vernon Lawrence, wyk. James Bolam, Peter Bowles, Christopher Strauli, Richard Wilson (25 min) 15.50 Jedną nogą w grobie (One Foot in the Grave) (20/36) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Susan Belbin/Christine Gernon, wyk. Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Angus Deayton, Doreen Mentle (30 min) 16.20 Ikony popkultury (Egos & Icons): Janet Jackson - serial dokumentalny, Kanada (50 min) 17.15 Zauroczenie (Incatesimo) (35) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (55 min) 18.15 Biografie: Bruce Willis - film dokumentalny W. Bryt. (50 min) 19.05 Hakerzy (Bugs) (26/40) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Brain Farnham, wyk. Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, Craig McLachlan, Anton Lesser (50 min) 20.00 Graham Norton - talk show 20.30 Jay Leno - talk show 21.00 Hale i Pace (Hale and Pace) (16) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1986, reż. David G. Hillier/Peter Orton, wyk. Gareth Hale, Norman Pace, Katy Newell (25 min) 21.25 Słoneczny konwój Tele 5 - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Conan O'Brian - talk show 22.25 Kobiety mafii (Donne di mafia) (2) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2001, reż. Giuseppe Ferrara, wyk. Tosca d'Aquino, Lorenzo Crespi, Mietta, Guja Jelo (95 min) 00.10 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 00.35 Clipsession - program muzyczny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 07:05 Telesklep - Program informacyjny , 90 min. 08:35 Zorro - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 09:00 Grupa Specjalna Eko - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Red Bradford , Australia 1997 , 25 min. 09:25 Yaiba, legendarny samuraj - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 09:50 Dragon Ball Z - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 10:15 Dragon Ball Z - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 10:40 Tajemnicza wyspa - Serial sensacyjny , Chris Bailey, Mark Beesley , John Bash,C. Davis Johnson,Stephen Lovatt,Andy Marshall,Alan Scarfe , Kanada/Nowa Zelandia/USA 1995 , 25 min. 11:05 Z życia gwiazd^II - Serial , USA , 25 min. 11:30 Dr Stefan Frank - Serial , Sigmar Solbach,Hans Caninenberg,Erna Wassmer,Alfons Biber,Dorothée Reize,Anette Hellwig , Niemcy 1995-2001 , 50 min. 12:20 Szamańska rzeka - Film obyczajowy , Stuart Margolin , Graham Greene,Tom Jackson,Sheila Tousey,Janet-Laine Green , USA 1993 , 105 min. 14:05 Szczudlaki z Nowej Zelandii - Film dokumentalny , 50 min. 14:55 Tenbit.pl _ klub przygód - 55 min. 15:50 Komando Małolat - Serial sensacyjny , Fabian Harloff,Türkiz Talay,Michael Deffert,Susan Uplegger , Niemcy 1997 , 55 min. 16:45 Słoneczny patrol - Serial sensacyjny , David Hasselhoff,Parker Stevenson,Shawn Weatherly,Billy Warlock,Erika Eleniak , USA 1989 , 50 min. 17:35 Niewinne kłamstwa - Komedia , Anson Williams , Ann Jillian,Tim Matheson,Amy Yasbeck,Stephen Lee,Michael Carven , USA 1989 , 90 min. 19:05 Zatoka szczęścia - Serial , USA , 55 min. 20:00 Morderstwa na autostradzie - Serial sensacyjny , William A. Graham , Richard Crenna,Angie Dickinson,Tony Lo Bianco,Ben Gazzara,Don Meredith,James B. Sikking,Gloria Loring , USA 1987 , 95 min. 21:35 Tenbit.pl _ klub przygód - 60 min. 22:35 Fatalny testament - Film sensacyjny , Bill Corcoran , Donna Mills,David Beecroft,Winston Rekert,Robert Joy,Frances Hyland , USA 1997 , 110 min. 00:25 Cień przeszłości - Film sensacyjny , Matthew Ross , Michael Mauro,Popi Ardisson,Jonathan Abrahams , USA 1995 , 85 min. TV Puls 06.50 Sarnacja, czyli Polska (2) - dok 07.30 Archiwum XX wieku: Czarnobyl - mag. 08.00 Larum grają (2) - dok. 09.00 Karolina i przyjaciele - serial 09.30 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 10.00 Detektyw w sutannie - serial 11.00 Dziwny, wspaniały świat - serial 11.30 Widzialne i niewidzialne: Siostra Faustyna - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.30 Arsene Lupin - serial 13.30 Kuchnia Polska - magazyn 14.00 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 14.30 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial 15.30 Dotyk anioła - serial 16.30 Lista przebojów filmowych - magazyn 17.00 Ostatnia zima - dramat obycz., Kanada 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.20 Opus Dei - duchowość na co dzień 20.55 Detektyw w sutannie - serial 21.50 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn 22.20 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7: Młodzież - wiosną, siłą i nadzieją Kościoła 00.00 Widzialne i niewidzialne: Siostra Faustyna - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 00.30 Opus Dei - duchowość na co dzień 01.05 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - Film animowany , 60 min. 08:00 Teletubbies 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania 1997 , 25 min. 08:25 Raj na ziemi - Film dokumentalny , 55 min. 09:20 Bravados - Western , Henry King , Gregory Peck,Joan Collins,J. Voskovec,Henry Silva,Kathleen Gallant,Albert Salmi,Andrew Duggan , USA 1958 , 95 min. 10:55 Kroniki sportowe - Komedia , Richard Benjamin , Kelsey Grammer,Bob Newhart,Brian Markinson,Graham Jarvis,Kevin McNulty,Gillian Barber,Dee Jay Jackson , USA 2001 , 90 min. 12:25 Rok konia - Film muzyczny , Jim Jarmusch , Neil Young,Frank Sampedro,Billy Talbot,Ralph Molina , USA 1997 , 110 min. 14:15 Silverstar - Film krótkometrażowy , 15 min. 14:30 Złota - Film obyczajowy , James Ivory , Uma Thurman,Kate Beckinsale,Jeremy Northam,Nick Nolte,Anjelica Huston,James Fox,Madeleine Potter , USA/Francja/W. Brytania 2000 , 130 min. 16:40 Gorący czwartek - Film obyczajowy , Michał Rosa , Damian Lubas,Grzegorz Lempa,Daniel Nowak,Ewa Dałkowska,Lenka Pesak,Adam Baumann,Mariusz Jakus , Polska 1994 , 55 min. 17:35 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Film dokumentalny , USA 2001 , 55 min. 18:30 Cudze życie - Film obyczajowy , Ele Sordillo , Valerio Binasco,Renato Carpentieri,Jerzy Stuhr , Włochy 2000 , 85 min. 19:55 Nie przegap - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:00 Obserwator - Thriller , Joe Charbanic , James Spader,Keanu Reeves,Marisa Tomei,Ernie Hudson,Chris Ellis,Robert Cicchini,Yvonne Niami , USA 2000 , 95 min. 21:35 101 Reykjavik - Komedia , Baltasar Kormákur , Hilmir Snaer Gudnason,Victoria Abril,Hanna Mar~a Karlsdóttir,Baltasar Kormákur,Ólafur Darri Ólafsson,?r ?ur Vilhjálmsdóttir,Eyvindur Erlendsson , Islandia 2000 , 85 min. 23:00 Niesamowita częstotliwość - Film SF , Mary Lambert, Bryan Spicer , Gerard Plunkett,Martin Cummins,Darryl Scheelar,Ben Bass,Brandy Ledford,Kristie Marsden,Christopher Masterson , USA 2001 , 85 min. 00:25 Nocne zjawy - Horror , Peter Graham Scott , Peter Cushing,Yvonne Romain,Patrick Allen,Oliver Reed,Michael Ripper,Martin Benson,David Dodge , Wielka Brytania 1962 , 80 min. 01:45 Egoiści - Komedia , Mariusz Treliński , Olaf Lubaszenko,Jan Frycz,Rafał Mohr,Magdalena Cielecka,Agnieszka Dygant , Polska 2000 , 105 min. 03:30 Puchar Himalajów - Komedia , Khyenste Norbu , Orgyen Tobgyal,Neten Chokling,Jamyang Lodro,Lama Chonjor,Godu Lama,Thinley Nudi,Kunsang , Australia/Buthan 1999 , 95 min. 05:05 Fasolowa wojna - Film obyczajowy , Robert Redford , Rubén Blades,Sonia Braga,Melanie Griffith,Christopher Walken,Richard Bradford,Julie Carmen,James Gammon , USA 1988 , 115 min. HBO 06:30 Cudzoziemka - Film obyczajowy , Ryszard Ber , Ewa Wiśniewska,Jerzy Kamas,Joanna Szczepkowska,Andrzej Precigs,Katarzyna Chrzanowska,Mirosław Konarowski,Małgorzata Lorentowicz , Polska 1986 , 100 min. 08:10 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku - Film dokumenatalny , 45 min. 08:55 Duchy Karola Dickensa - Film obyczajowy , Bruce Neibaur , Jane Gilchrist,Jennifer Bertram,Tony Calabretta,Seann Gallagher,Christopher Heyerdahl,Sheena Larkin,Cary Lawrence , Kanada 1998 , 90 min. 10:25 Moja krew - Film obyczajowy , Jean Pierre Melville , Jean Paul Belmondo,Charles Vanel , Francja 2000 , 95 min. 12:00 Tzatziki - Film dla dzieci , Eddie Thomas Petersen , Samuel Haus,Sara Sommerfeld,Krister Henriksson,Eric Ericson,Sam Kessel,Isa Engström,Ida Holmberg , Szwecja 2001 , 90 min. 13:30 Wielki niedźwiedź - Film obyczajowy , Sean McNamara , Daniel Baldwin,Michele Greene , USA 1999 , 100 min. 15:10 Niekończąca się opowieść _ Baśnie - Film dla dzieci , Giles Walker, Adam Weissman , Mark Rendall,Tyler Hynes,Victoria Sanchez,Tyrone Benskin,John Dunn-Hill,Noël Burton,Audrey Gardiner , Kanada 2001 , 90 min. 16:40 Cinema, cinema - Magazyn , 25 min. 17:05 W objęcia nieznajomych - Film dokumentalny , Wielka Brytania 2000 , 115 min. 19:00 Agent XXL - Komedia , Raja Gosnell , Martin Lawrence,Nia Long , USA 2000 , 95 min. 20:35 Na planie - 25 min. 21:00 Oczy anioła - Film obyczajowy , Luis Mandoki , Jennifer Lopez,James Caviezel,Jeremy Sisto,Terrence Dashon Howard,Sonia Braga,Victor Argo , USA 2001 , 100 min. 22:40 Kasa - Serial , John David Coles , Tom Everett Scott,Jennifer Connelly,Bridgette Wilson,Jennie Garth , USA 2000 , 45 min. 23:25 Krzyk^III - Horror , Wes Craven , Neve Campbell,Courteney Cox,David Arquette,Liev Schreiber , USA 1999 , 115 min. 01:20 Tylko miłość - Komedia , Rob Reiner , Bruce Willis,Michelle Pfeiffer,Colleen Rennison,Jake Sandvig , USA 1999 , 95 min. 02:55 Outland - Film SF , Peter Hyams , Sean Connery,Peter Boyle,Frances Sternhagen,James Sikking,Kika Markham,Clarke Peters,Steven Berkoff , USA 1981 , 105 min. 04:40 Wielki niedźwiedź - Film obyczajowy , Sean McNamara , Daniel Baldwin,Michele Greene , USA 1999 , 110 min.